


A letter of love

by LunaDoesIt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDoesIt/pseuds/LunaDoesIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after the nogitsune a letter arrives in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A letter of love

_August tenth, 2018_

_Lydia, My Love._

_Congratulations on your graduation from College. You looked stunning as always today when they handed you your diploma. You didn't see me, but I was there. Trust me. I am so proud of you!_

_I know you probably didn’t expect this. But I can no longer stand it, I can no longer hold my tongue. You and I shared a connection once and since then... I lost the part of my heart that was still healthy to you, my dear. You are my love, my life, my anchor._

_Ever since you brought me back to life, I knew I was a spark to you. And then when you told me I had a daughter.... I was so confused ._

_But when you left the loft with Allison, I didn’t felt heartbroken because I hadn’t seen my daughter grow up but I screamed for you. Because my heart felt connected to you in a way I had never imagined._

_Finally I could understand Derek’s love for Paige and later for Stiles. Scott’s love for Allison. Even when he learned to let her go. And I even understand your love for Jackson._

_Love isn’t something that comes easy to me. I’m a very selfish person. Most of the time other things take first place in my mind. But you... You changed me!_

_I know you know about us, because when I’m in California I can feel you. Sense you. You must know there is more to our relationship then just random being thrown together by fate?_

_I tried staying away, I promised Derek I would. I also promised I wouldn’t bother you, nor ever contact you. However after four years I am done pretending. Everywhere I go situations, persons and even scenery reminds me of you. It reminds me of the way your hair flows, of your figure, your smile, your eyes, your sassy remarks. I wish I could stand beside you, wrap my arm around your neck. I promise I can make you laugh. I am so much more than the 'creepy uncle' as Stiles calls me, these days. I know you know this. Even now, when I close my eyes and concentrate real hard I can feel what you feel. You are happy but you must now that there is something missing! Well, I am done running. Either I’m coming home or I’m going to stay away forever._

_However I am not going to force you into anything. I will come back to Beacon Hills in four weeks. I will be at the coffee shop across the police station, around 10, at the sixteenth next month. It will be your choice if you will meet me there. I will wait for an hour. If you won’t come I will understand. I will leave Beacon Hills to never return._

_But if you do come, please understand I want everything. I want to show you that I love you. I want to prove to you that you can trust me. That I want our connection more than I’ve wanted anything in my whole life. And that includes being a father or an Alpha. If you will let me, I will be everything you need._

_I hope I will see you there, My love._

_~Peter.~_

 

She read the letter three times, her hands shaking. Then she tore it in half and put it in the back of her drawer. This was not going to happen.

"Did any mail come for me?" A voice behind her asked. Mrs. Martin turned around with a smile. "No. Were you expecting something?" Lydia shook her head. "Nope. But you never know." She smiled. 

"Are you done packing?" Mrs Martin wondered. "Almost done. But I don't need much. After all being in Paris for the coming years, the fashion capitol of the world, it should be easy to find everything I need there!" Mrs. Martin nodded. "I am so proud of you Lydia. Did you say goodbye to all your friends?" Lydia twirled a finger in her hair. "I did. Well the ones that matter anyway." 

As Lydia trot up the stairs, Mrs Martin turned back around with a worried glance. She wasn't going to let her daughter get caught up in the Supernatural again. She would make sure Lydia would never find this letter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think. Come talk to me on tumblr if you like: http://lunadoesit.tumblr.com/


End file.
